Sacrificio
by Mello17
Summary: Uchiha Itachi ya estaba preparado para su misión, para su exilio y para ser víctima del odio y rencor de muchos. Se había preparado para vivir en soledad y oscuridad hasta el momento en el que su hermano tuviera el poder suficiente para acabar con su vida. Él ya lo tenía todo preparado. Ya tenía un plan, un plan donde esa pequeña niña de ojos perla no estaba.
1. Chapter 1

"_**El mayor sacrificio va terminar siendo el mayor logro de tu vida."**_

…

_**..**_

_**.**_

Sarutobi observó los rostros de sus consejeros, esos que una vez fueron sus compañeros y hasta amigos, esos a los que les podía confiar su vida sin temor ni duda, esos de los que ahora se tenía que cuidar y mantener vigilados.

El poder y la ambición cambiaban a las personas, él siempre lo había sabido, Danzo era el mejor ejemplo que él podría tener. Su amigo, su mejor amigo, se dejó consumir por la ambición, se perdió en la sensación de poder y se convirtió en alguien que él no reconocía. Muchas veces se le quedaba viendo intentando encontrar en aquellos pequeños ojos oscuros la amabilidad que recordaba poseía en el pasado, pero era inútil, en aquellos ojos solo había oscuridad, ambición, maldad, rencor, odio y crueldad.

Danzo ya no era Danzo.

Suspirando exhaló el humo blanco de su pipa, sonriendo levemente cuando la mirada de Koharu se posó en él con desaprobación y molestia.

—Presta atención Hiruzen.—reprendió Homura a su lado en un gruñido y con su como siempre ceño fruncido.

Y él sonrió, porque por un pequeño segundo el olvidaba que aquellos junto a él eran sus enemigos, y en vez de eso las memorias del pasado regresaban a su cabeza, con Koharu dándole miradas de desaprobación cuando hacía algo indebido o inadecuado, con Homura reprendiéndolo por no prestar atención y con Danzo junto a él dedicándole una mirada resignada.

"—_No cambias…"_

—Lo siento.—sonrió con amabilidad a Homura quién solo le dedicó una mirada de reojo.

Debía regresar a la realidad, y no estancarse en el pasado, por más tentador que aquello resultará. Debía recordar que las personas ahí presentes ya no eran sus amigos, Danzo, Koharu y Homura, debía recordar que ellos eran sus mayores enemigos.

—¿Entonces para que solicitaron está reunión?.—preguntó adoptando su semblante serio, y borrando toda rastro de calidez y amabilidad de su rostro.

Koharu y Homura voltearon su mirada a Danzo, quién simplemente suspiro con algo parecido al pesar, pero al él no lo engañó, no por nada tenía décadas de conocerlo.

—Hay que deshacernos de la heredera Hyūga.

¡Y ahí estaba! Habría querido decir que aquello lo tomo por sorpresa pero estaría mintiendo, se había visto venir todo eso desde el momento en el que Hiashi mató aquel ninja de Kumo. Solo había sido cuestión de tiempo.

—Kumogakure no dejara en paz Konoha mientras esa niña siga viviendo. La aldea no está en condiciones para involucrarse en problemas políticos por un error de Hiashi.—Homura junto a él explicó con aquel semblante serio y neutral que lo caracterizaba.

—Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que tomen represalias por la muerte de su ninja.—comento Koharu y él solo la observó, sin mediar palabra escuchando con atención a sus consejeros y buscando con rapidez alguna solución que no incluyera la muerte de esa niña, no sería capaz de cargar con la muerte de otro inocente más en su conciencia.

…

Frente a Hiruzen, Danzo sonrió victorioso, al ver la mirada de Sarutobi, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Konoha estuviera en sus manos, con la aniquilación del clan Uchiha en proceso y la eliminación de la heredera Hyūga, pronto tendría en sus manos el poder absoluto de dos de los tres clanes más prestigiosos del mundo Shinobi. El Byakugan y el Sharingan prácticamente ya le pertenecían.

Con una mirada a Koharu le indico que continuará con la farsa a los ella obedeció.

—¿Entonces que sugieres que hagamos con esa niña?.—preguntó luciendo genuinamente confundida y curiosa. Y de no haber estado hablando de un tema tan serio y en presencia de Hiruzen el hasta hubiera alabado sus dotes de actuación.

La mirada de Hiruzen se posó en él, a la espera de su opinión y una sonrisa pequeña e imperceptible se formó en sus labios.—Matarla.

La mirada de Hiruzen se opaco un poco y sus facciones se endurecieron.—No cargaremos con la muerte de más inocentes.

Y él sonrió, porque ya lo había visto venir, Hiruzen se opondría a la muerte de esa niña, pero él no daría marcha atrás tan fácilmente, no había manchado su alma de oscuridad para nada, su deseo su ambición era Konoha, no se rendiría hasta no gobernarla.

—Toda paz requiere sacrificios Hiruzen.—le recordó y la mirada de Hiruzen se opaco aún más.—No hay nada más importante que la paz de Konoha, ¿Lo recuerdas?.—pregunto, evocando las palabras del antiguo Sensei de hiruzen.

—Una paz que requiere la muerte de inocentes no es paz.—susurro Hiruzen.—Konoha no es la aldea, Konoha son sus habitantes, si matamos a esa niña estaremos matando una parte de Konoha.

—Un árbol no muere porque le arranques una hoja.—opino Homura con solemnidad, mirando fijamente a Hiruzen quien solo suspiró, y adoptó una postura más firme.

…

—Hyūga Hinata no morirá, es una orden.

Muy pocas veces en su vida había dado una orden tan clara como aquella, quizás fue por eso que Koharu abrió sus ojos sorprendida, Homura bajo la mirada y Danzo tensó su cuerpo con ira.

—¿Prefieres la vida de esa niña a la paz de Konoha?.—preguntó con molestia Danzo, pero el negó.

—Hyūga Hinata desaparecerá de Konoha y del mundo Shinobi.—susurro, Danzo lo miro con desconfianza y Koharu y Homura confundidos.

Si bien no estaba de acuerdo con aquel improvisado plan, era eso mil veces mejor a la muerte de esa niña.

—¿Y como harás que eso suceda sin matarla?.—preguntó Homura realmente confundido.

Una sonrisa pequeña apareció en sus labios y Danzo abrió sus ojos de par en par, con la desconfianza brillando fuertemente en ellos.

—Uchiha Itachi se encargará de eso…

…

¿¡Había escuchado bien!? ¿Uchiha Itachi se encargaría de la niña Hyūga? Esa era sin duda la estupidez más grande que le había escuchado decir a Hiruzen en las últimas décadas.

—¿¡Estás loco Hiruzen!?.—grito Koharu perdiendo los estribos, sus ojos estaban abiertos a más no poder y su mirada oscura irradiaba incredulidad y molestia.—¡Estarás entregando el Byakugan a un Uchiha! ¡Es una completa locura! ¡Una estupidez…!

—Koharu…—la interrumpió Hiruzen y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al escuchar su tono de voz.—No olvides quién soy, ustedes aquí son solo mis consejeros quién da las órdenes soy yo. Yo soy el Sandaime Hokage, y tú me debes respeto, no me contradigas.

Y aquello bastó para que Koharu regresará a su lugar murmurando una disculpa, incrédulo regreso su mirada a Hiruzen y una maldición se atoro en su garganta al ver su mirada, su rostro. Toda amabilidad y toda calidez había desaparecido de su rostro, sus ojos se habían afilado y por un pequeño y único instante le pareció ver la decepción brillar en aquellos pequeños ojos rasgados.

Hiruzen se levantó y soltando un suspiro dirigió su mirada a él, y su cuerpo se tensó al reconocer en es la mirada que múltiples veces le había visto dirigir a sus enemigos.

—Uchiha Itachi se llevará a la heredera Hyūga con él, y esa es mi última palabra.


	2. Chapter 2

"_**El sufrimiento es lo que hace madurar a las personas"**_

…

_**..**_

_**.**_

Ahí acostado con la respiración calma, ajeno a todo los peligros a los que estaba expuesto observó el rostro de su hermano, el rostro de la inocencia, el rostro de la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

Con ágiles y totalmente silencioso pasos se acercó hasta su hermano, arrodillándose frente a él. Sería tan fácil matarlo, tan fácil acabar con el sufrimiento que estaba próximo a venir, solo tenía que deslizar la filosa punta de su kunai en algún punto vital y todo acabaría, pero no lo hizo, en cambio se perdió entre las facciones infantiles e inocentes de su pequeño y torpe hermano menor, llevando su mano al cabello negro y desordenado, sonriendo levemente cuando una sonrisa y un sonrojo se pintó en el rostro dormido de Sasuke.

Hubiera dado lo que fuera por mantener aquella sonrisa y sonrojo en el rostro de su hermano, habría dado hasta su vida sin dudarlo un segundo, pero a cambio de conservar la sonrisa de su hermano muchas vidas inocentes pagarían el precio, no podía permitirlo.

—_Pase lo que pase, recuerda que yo siempre te amaré._—susurro sin dejar de acariciar los negros cabellos de su hermano.

Ya solo era cuestión de horas para que lo destruyera todo, cuestión de horas para manchar sus manos de más sangre, cuestión de horas para destruir la vida e inocencia de su hermano.

Con un suspiro se levantó, no sin antes darle una última mirada a Sasuke. En silencio, casi como un alma en pena deambuló por su casa, por el lugar donde creció hasta convertirse en ninja que era hoy en día, recordando las sonrisas, los momentos y las caídas, acariciando las paredes blancas en las que se apoyaba cuando empezó a dar sus primeros pasos.

—Fueron tiempos de hermosa paz.—escucho un suave susurro tras él, sin voltear la mirada asintió, escuchando sus débiles pasos acercándose a él.—Hemos puesto mucha carga sobre tus hombros Itachi, te hemos privado de tu infancia solo por el talento con el que naciste… hemos sido malos padres, creo que merecemos un castigo.—susurro su madre junto a él, haciendo que un desagradable escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo, rápidamente volteo su rostro a ella, quién solo sonreía y lo miraba con calidez e infinito amor.

—…Okka-san…

Pero su madre sonrió y asintió.—Le puedes mentir a todo el mundo menos a tu madre Itachi.—susurro acercándose a él y rodeándolo con sus manos, su cuerpo se tensó automáticamente y aunque quiso simplemente no pudo alejarse, porque por primera vez en varios años, él volvía a sentirse protegido y a salvó en los brazos de su progenitora… por primera vez desde la muerte de Shisui él volvía a llorar.

—Yo te voy amar siempre, no importa lo que hagas. Y si la muerte es el precio a pagar por la negligencia de tu madre, yo la aceptó…—susurro apretándolo un poco más cuando sus sollozos se hicieron más fuertes.—S-solo te pediré una cosa…

Y antes de que ella lo dijera él sabía que era.

—Protege a Sasuke…

…

Era un nuevo día, un día realmente hermoso como siempre en Konoha, el sol brillaba cálidamente sobre la aldea, y las risas de los niños y las voces de los adultos se dejaban escuchar como todos las mañanas, a simple vista no parecía un día realmente diferente a los demás, pero él sabía que ese día no era igual al de ayer, ese día una tragedia estaba pronta a suceder. No, mejor dicho dos tragedias estaban prontas a suceder.

—Llama a Itachi.—susurro al Ambú que lo cuidaba, escuchando segundos después el característico "_poof"._

Era hora de poner en marchar su plan para preservar la vida de la pequeña e inocente heredera Hyūga.

Ni esa vida ni la otra le alcanzarían para pagar todo el sufrimiento que le causaba aquel pequeño niño Uchiha, la crueldad al hacerlo matar a su familia, probablemente su alma se quemaría en el infierno y aun así no sería suficiente. Nunca sería suficiente.

Después de unos minutos escucho la puerta ser tocada y suspiro.

—Puedes pasar Itachi-kun.—ordeno, observando al pequeño Ambú adentrarse a su oficina, su mirada oscura ni mostraba otra cosa más que vacío y su piel pálida y ojeras pronunciadas le daban a entender que probablemente no había dormido los últimos días.

—¿Me mandó a llamar Hokage-sama?.—pregunto con su voz hueca y mirada vacía.

Su corazón dolió, esa no era la mirada que un niño de 14 años debería tener. Pero ya era tarde para arrepentimientos, ya no podía corregir sus errores.

Suspirando asintió.—Necesito que hagas una última cosa antes de marcharte de la aldea está noche.—susurro, Itachi lo observó confundido.—Necesito que te lleves contigo a la pequeña heredera Hyūga.—susurro, procediendo a explicar el porqué ese la nueva orden.

Después de unos minutos donde explico las razones de la nueva misión, Itachi finalmente tomo la palabra.

—¿Qué haré con ella, una vez esté fuera de la aldea?.—pregunto y el suspiró.

—Cuida y protege de ella, en tus manos estoy poniendo no solo a la heredera Hyūga, estoy poniendo el byakugan, el poder del ojo blanco, pero aún más importante, la vida de una inocente niña. Cuando consideres que ella ya puede defenderse sola, hazla regresar de lo contrario no permitas que ponga un pie en Konoha. Esa es mi última misión para ti Uchiha Itachi.—dijo e Itachi asintió.

Entonces él sonrió tristemente.—Probablemente no me alcanzará la vida para redimirme de mis pecados, pero hoy, solo por hoy, quiero pedirte perdón, por obligarte a cometer el peor crimen posible, por poner sobre tus hombros más carga de la que debes soportar.

Pero para su sorpresa Itachi solo sonrió, una sonrisa pequeña y casi inexistente, pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo, y debía admitir que la primera que le veía en muchos años.

—Destruiré mi corazón las veces que sean necesarias por el bien de Konoha, por mantener la paz por la que muchos valientes Shinobis han dado sus vidas. Por lo que preguntaré ¿Mi última misión es acabar con el clan Uchiha y secuestrar a la heredera Hyūga?.—pregunto y él asintió con pesar y culpa.

—Entonces lo haré…


	3. Chapter 3

"_**Recuerda esto; tu también puedes quebrarte."**_

_**Kim NamJoon**_

…

_**..**_

_**.**_

"_Necesito que te lleves a la pequeña heredera Hyūga contigo" _

Las palabras del Hokage aún se repetían en su mente, aquello como consecuencia creaba un gran cambio a sus planes, desde un principio, en el momento en el que se le fue asignada la misión de matar a su clan, en sus planes nunca estuvo una niña de ojos blancos que recordaban brillaban como la luna.

Definitivamente la heredera Hyūga no estaba en sus planes, él estaba decidido a abandonar su alma a la oscuridad, estaba decidido a ya no seguir luchando, pero de pronto llegaba ella, irrumpiendo en sus planes, de pronto llegaba esa pequeña inocente que pagaría el precio por errores de otros, sería obligada abandonar todo lo que conocía por mantener la paz de su aldea.

Ella al igual que él, eran solo daño colateral, Konoha los olvidaría con el pasar del tiempo, ignoraría sus sacrificios y como siempre había sido vivirían creyendo ingenuamente en la paz que poseían.

Sentado en la cabeza del cuarto Hokage, Itachi se dedicó a observar la aldea, esa aldea en dónde nació, donde creció, esa aldea que lo alimento y le brindo cobijo y por un momento, por un pequeño momento dudó de lo que haría, dudó de si lo que estaba a punto de hacer sería lo correcto, dudó de ser lo suficientemente fuerte para matar a su familia, dudó de ser lo suficientemente cruel para destruir la vida de su amado hermano. Por un pequeño instante él dudo de su amor por Konoha, pero entonces tras ese breve momento de duda y debilidad también recordó sus pequeños momentos de felicidad en la aldea que lo vio crecer, pequeños momentos que él atesorados en su corazón hasta el fin de sus días, y entonces, la duda desapreció y la convicción regreso.

Destruiría su corazón por esa aldea que tanto amaba.

**[…]**

Tensa, incómoda, nerviosa y asustada. Esas eran las sensaciones correctas que poseía en ese momento, en el que bajo el escrutinio de la mirada de padre sentía su corazón latir desbocado en su lecho de puro terror, mientras su cabeza trabaja a todo dar, buscando las razones por las que podría haber hecho molestar a su padre otra vez.

—Levanta tu rostro Hinata.—escucho la voz fría y severa de su padre haciéndola pegar un pequeño saltito en su lugar.

Atemorizada obedeció la orden, más aún así no tenía el valor de mirar a su padre a los ojos, en cambio posó su clara mirada en todas las esquinas de la habitación.

—Eres la heredera del clan Hyūga, Hinata.—escucho la voz de su padre nuevamente y por unos cortos segundo lo observó, su rostro se veía más cansado de los he recordaba haberlo visto jamás, y su piel estaba más pálida de lo normal.—Debes ser fuerte, debes mostrar el orgullo de tu linaje, nunca le muestres debilidad a nadie, nunca llores enfrente de nadie, si sientes miedo, dolor, angustia y tristeza nunca la exteriorices enfrente de alguien más, llora, grita, patalea si así lo quieres, pero hazlo sola, hazlo dónde nadie te pueda ver y luego regresa más fuerte que la vez anterior. Llora solo por un momento, cúlpate solo por un momento a cambio no lo olvides por un largo tiempo, de esa forma serás capaz de seguir adelante.—dijo su padre con su voz fría y severa, y por unos cuantos minutos ella solo lo observó, olvidando su temor, confundida por sus palabras.

¿Por qué le decía todo aquello? ¿Qué no estaba ahí por haber cometido algún error?

—O-Otou-sama…

Pero antes de siquiera hacer la pregunta su padre de levantó haciéndola callar lo que iba a decir.

—Ya puedes irte, ve a jugar con Hanabi y Neji.—ordeno y ella lo observó aún más confundida.

—¿J-Jugar…?—susurro incrédula más su padre solo asintió y ella no tuvo el valor de preguntar siquiera él porque de tan extraña orden.

Mientras hacia una reverencia y salía, volteo su mirada unos cortos segundos hacia atrás y por un momento le pareció ver el dolor y la culpa pintarse en la mirada clara de su padre.

¿Estaría él bien?

**[…]**

"—_¡No me mates! ¡No me mates por favor!."_

El ruego de Sasuke aún se repetían en su cabeza, estrujando su corazón y marchitando su alma. Su mirada aterrorizada había calado tan dentro de su corazón que por un momento quiso explicarle todo ahí mismo, quiso pedir por su perdón, pero eso no era parte del plan, ya luego tendría la oportunidad de explicarle todo.

Estaba a solo minutos de terminar su misión, a solo segundos de romper en llanto, solo debía de aguantar un poco más, solo un poco más y podría derrumbarse.

No le sorprendió en absoluto el que al llegar a la mansión Hyūga nadie saliera a su encuentro, ellos poseían el ojo que todo lo ve, debieron haberlo visto llegar desde el momento en el que salió de su clan. Siendo sigiloso se deslizó por entre los muros de aquella mansión hasta llegar a la habitación de ella, su misión.

No le sorprendió verla dormir , sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y su respiración era tranquila y acompasada, tenía una suave y muy linda sonrisa en el rostro, y de haber tendió más tiempo se hubiera quedado a verla dormir más tiempo, pero en ese momento le era imposible s impensable. Hyūga Hiashi había creado una oportunidad para él, debía de ser rápido y preciso.

Con manos temblorosas cogió la pequeña mochila que cargaba consigo y se apresuró abrir el armario, cogiendo unas cuantas mudas de ropa, una vez listo se apresuró hasta la cama y envolviéndola en la sábana la cargo en sus brazos, siendo lo más cuidadoso posible para no despertarla, más aún así fue inútil. Cuando estaba listo para salir de aquella mansión sus claros ojos lo observaron confundidos.

—¿O-Otou…sama?.—la escucho susurrar confundida.


	4. Chapter 4

"_**Todos tenemos una fecha y una hora dónde se nos partió la vida"**_

…

_**..**_

_**.**_

—O-Otou-sama.—susurro adormilada, observando el rostro borroso de la persona que la cargaba, un rostro que lentamente empezó a volverse más claro… un rostro que ella no reconoció.

Él horror y el miedo invadió su pequeño cuerpo como frías agujas y antes de que pudiera ser capaz de gritar una fría mano se posó en su boca silenciando cualquier oportunidad de pedir ayuda.

Aquellos ojos negros rápidamente se transformaron en unos rojo carmesí que le helaron la sangre.

¡Un Uchiha!

Reconoció de inmediato el Doujutsu en los ojos del joven hombre.

—Hinata-san… lo siento.—lo escucho susurrar con una voz grave y profunda.

Pero ella negó aún asustada y ahora también confundida.

¿Por qué se estaba disculpando? ¿Por qué la estaba secuestrando un Uchiha?

Lentamente el quitó la mano de su boca y ella lo observó con las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas. Tenía miedo, ¿acaso ese hombre también la quería matar? ¿También quería sus ojos? ¿acaso se estaba revelando contra Konoha? ¿La mataría ahí? ¿Quién encontraría su cadáver? ¿Sería su hermana, su primo, su padre, su tío, o algún criado de la rama secundaria? ¿Dolería? ¿Moriría tan joven? ¿Ella moriría?

¡No quería! ¡Deseaba vivir! ¡Era su derecho!

Completamente aterrorizada empezó a removerse entre los brazos del desconocido, quien solo la sujeto mas fuerza y la observó con… ¿Tristeza?

—¿¡Por qué!?.—sollozo al ver que sus intentos de salvarse eran inútiles.—¿¡Porqué me quiere hacer daño!? ¿¡Por qué me quiere m-matar!?.—pregunto aferrándose a la sábana que la envolvía.

Él desconocido Uchiha la observó, con aquellos ojos rojos y en ellos brillaba el mismo sentimiento de tristeza y dolor, pero aún así sonrió, sonrió d runa manera en la que ella también sintió su dolor y agonía.

—Esto es por el bien de Konoha, Hinata-san.—susurro observándola fijamente con sus ojos carmesí.

Aquellas palabras fueron las últimas que escucho antes de que todo se volviera borroso y oscuro.

¿La estaban secuestrando por el bien de Konoha? ¿Por qué?

…

La observó dormir en sus brazos y suspiro con tristeza al recordar sus ojos perla asustados y nerviosos.

—Lo siento…—susurro acomodándola en sus brazos antes de continuar con su huida, pero entonces algo más también lo detuvo.

Un hombre vestido de larga yukata parado a las afueras de la mansión Hyūga, parecía esperar por él. Lo reconoció enseguida.

—Hiashi-sama.—susurro dirigiéndose a él, quién solo le dedicó una mirada fría y carente de emociones, que dolorosamente le recordó a su padre.

—En tus manos llevas el tesoro de nuestro clan. Espero sepas cuidar de él.—susurro con frialdad, él lo observó unos segundos antes de asentir.—No permitas que muera. Protege a la heredera de mi clan.—ordeno y él asintió con respeto.

—Lo haré.—susurro apretando el pequeño cuerpo de ella al suyo.

—No confío en ti.—susurro Hiashi y el asintió, lo supo desde el principio, pero no era algo que le molestará, no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien confiara en él.

Reverenciando una última vez al patriarca Hyūga reanudó su huida, sin voltear su rostro atrás, sintiendo en todo momento la fría mirada del líder Hyūga sobre él.

…

—Se ha reportado el éxito de la misión de Uchiha Itachi; el clan Uchiha ha sido exterminó, salvó por su pequeño hermano menor Uchiha Sasuke. Se le ha visto abandonar los límites de la aldea hace aproximadamente unos 10 minutos, cargando consigo el cuerpo inconsciente de la heredera de los Hyūga, Hinata-sama.

Escuchó atentamente el reporte de su Ambú, asintiendo, las cosas habían salido según lo planeó Hiruzen, el mocoso Uchiha había cumplido su palabra.

Suspirando masajes su sien, no iba a perder así de fácil la oportunidad de hacerse con los ojos de la niña Hyūga, una oportunidad como esa, estaba seguro no la tendría jamás. Itachi estaba solo y cansado, estaba más que seguro que había utilizado de más sus ojos.

Sonriendo ante la historia que ya casi podía saborear fijo su mirada en el Ambú arrodillado frente a él.

—Embosca a Uchiha Itachi.—ordeno.—Deshazte de él, y arrebátale a la heredera Hyūga sus ojos.—ordeno con seriedad observando a su Ambú que simplemente asintió.

—Como ordene Danzo-sama.—susurró levantándose y haciéndole una leve reverencia.

—Tráeme aquí el Byakugan o paga con tu vida tu inutilidad. Raíz no permite errores. Raíz no da segundas oportunidades.—le recordó a su Ambú quien simplemente asintió para después desaparecer en una estela de humo.

Ya casi lo podía sentir, solo era cuestión de segundos para en sus manos tener el control total de Konoha. Ya no tenía que obedecer a Hiruzen, solo en cuestión de segundos tendría en sus manos los ojos Hyūga.


End file.
